Race for Life
by UKClaire
Summary: Exercise at school causes problems for Randy


Race for life  
  
Summary - Exercise at school causes asthma problems for Randy  
  
A/N - I do not suffer from asthma and do not presume to know everything about it, I hope the facts here are correct and that nobody is offended by it. I do not live in the US so some of the finer details may be whacked!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far on my other story 'Breath of Life' - I hope you enjoy this one as much! This one has pretty much the same theme but is longer.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Randy's POV  
  
The teacher glares at me as I stumble across the finishing line last again, I don't know what he expects me to do, I'm simply not athletic. I plonk myself down on the bench and try to regain my breath. My chest feels tight and it takes a few minutes for me to feel recovered enough to head back to the changing room.  
  
I finish showering and dressing and as I leave am met by coach, he doesn't look impressed. He pulls me into his office to avoid the steady throng of students that are pushing their way past us.  
  
'Randy, I know track isn't your best forte -'  
  
I barely restrain myself from rolling my eyes and responding with a sarcastic 'no kidding' before he continues.  
  
'So, I've put you forward for the county trials next week'.  
  
I am lost for words 'excuse me?'. A sudden frightening image of myself collapsing after 100 metres and the entire school laughing and pointing at me comes to mind. 'Why would you do that, I'm rubbish at track, I can barely run 20 metres without collapsing in a heap'.  
  
'I know that but I think this would be a good way to overcome this'.  
  
'I don't want to overcome it, I'm quite happy not being good at sports, I excel in other areas'.  
  
'Its only a trial Randy' he sits on the desk in front of me 'every kid in my class has to participate to a certain level in at least one sport, I figured that this was the best option for you, I mean basketball and football are both out of the question'. He stands up and sits on his chair behind the desk, crossing his fingers together under his chin 'look, I don't expect you to come first in the race, just to take part and do your best. Believe it or not you are the best runner left in your class, there are others I could ask but-'  
  
Looking back I still can't believe I did it but I see the pleading expression on his face and find myself reluctantly agreeing.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Everyone is already home when I walk into the living room and mom smiles upon seeing me 'hey Randy, good day at school?'.  
  
I merely roll my eyes at her and plonk myself down on the sofa next to Brad 'not really, coach has signed me up to take part in the athletics trials next weekend'.  
  
Brad laughs out loud and promptly gets a slap on the head from mom.  
  
'That's great honey, why the long face?'.  
  
Brad and I both look at her amazed that she is even asking that question 'do you even know me???'.  
  
'What?' she looks confused.  
  
'Um mom, let's just say that Randy is better suited to the classroom than the athletics field. Unless of course he is cheerleading'. He grins down at me.  
  
This earns another slap, this time from me 'God, I hate sports, what's the point?? -woo hoo let's all run round and round in circles in front of four hundred kids for absolutely no reason'.  
  
My mom is gazing sympathetically at me but that's just what I don't need at the moment. I pick up my school bag and head downstairs, mumbling about having to do my homework.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Over the next week at school I stay behind for an hour or so and train with the coach, it's actually pretty nice to have some one on one attention. I am able to run 400 metres at a decent speed by this time but the 1600 metre race that the coach has put me forward for seems an insurmountable challenge at the moment. As I finish the last lap of the evening I feel a familiar tightening in my chest and my lungs are wheezing.  
  
My dad is waiting for me as practice finishes and seems impressed by the improvement, for a second there I see the look on his face that is usually reserved for Brad and Mark's sporting achievements. As I draw nearer his expression falters as he hears my raspy breath. 'You okay buddy' he punches my arm playfully before wrapping it around my shoulder as we walk towards the car 'not over-exerting yourself?'.  
  
'I'm fine dad - quit being mom'. I grin up at him and he gets the point and doesn't say anything further.  
  
Tim's POV  
  
As soon as we arrive home Randy disappears downstairs to his room, I walk up behind Jill in the kitchen and grab some of the cheese that she has sliced up on the counter, earning myself a smack on the arm.  
  
'How did Randy's practice go?'.  
  
'Good, he's definitely improving but-'.  
  
'But what?' she turns to face me.  
  
'It's probably nothing, but when he finished his run his chest sounded like it did when he was younger, when his asthma flared up'.  
  
'You don't think all this running has made it worse again?'.  
  
I run a hand tiredly over my face 'I don't know, but I think we should get him to the doctors at some point, soon'.  
  
Jill has picked up the phone and is dialling before I even have time to blink, there is a spare appointment tomorrow afternoon, she covers the receiver with her hand 'I can't take him tomorrow, I have a classes on Friday afternoon'.  
  
'I can get away from the studio, I'll take him'.  
  
She nods and returns to the call, making the appointment for the next afternoon.  
  
**~~**  
  
Randy is less than impressed when we tell him about the appointment over dinner that evening, but it's been decided. I'm going to collect him at 2:30 from school and we're going to head to the doctors from there. Al and I are due in the studio in the afternoon but at the thought of having the studio to himself he has agreed immediately to me leaving at 2:00 to collect Randy.  
  
The next day - 2:30pm  
  
I bang the steering wheel in frustration - I haven't moved from this spot in over 20 minutes. I pear around the car in front and sigh as I see the three car accident still blocking both lanes of the road. The rain is pelting down on the windscreen and I wipe the fogged glass with my sleeve. Glancing at my watch I notice I'm now officially late for picking up Randy and hope that he has headed home instead of waiting around for me in this weather.  
  
It takes the emergency and pick-up crews a full forty minutes to clear the road and finally I re-start the engine and get moving. I head back home via the school and check the gates to make sure he isn't waiting, he's not.  
  
Randy's POV  
  
This definitely isn't an attractive look - my sweater and jeans are clinging to my body in a look that I imagine would be quite sexy if I wasn't so scrawny. I push my dripping hair back and glance at my watch for the fiftieth time. I don't know why I am surprised, my dad is hardly the most reliable person around and he is now at least 30 minutes late.  
  
I hear the school bell ring in the distance and realise that classes are out. I contemplate waiting around for Brad to walk back with him but decide I can't face the teasing I am bound to endure from him and his friends on the way home.  
  
I make it home in record time and walk into the house the same time as my dad pulls up. He parks the car and gets out, unable to keep the smile off his face as he sees my appearance, drowned rat might be an understatement.  
  
'Don't say a word' I hold up my hand 'where were you, I waited for half an hour in the pouring rain for you to show up'.  
  
He looks instantly apologetic but he is still, somehow, managing to laugh at me 'I'm sorry son, there was an accident and I was stuck for an hour'. We head into the house and he steers me into the bathroom, turning the taps on in the bathtub 'I came past the school looking you but you had already gone'.  
  
My teeth are now chattering and the hot bath, for the first time ever, looks inviting. I glare at my dad as he is still yabbering, seemingly unwilling to leave me alone to get undressed and into to the bath.  
  
He sees the expression on my face and stops talking 'what?, he looks confused.  
  
My face goes red 'uh, I kinda want to..' I wave my hand in the direction of the bath and he suddenly catches on.  
  
He hurriedly leaves the room and I look the door behind me, quickly undressing and settling into the warm water.  
  
~~**~~  
  
I emerge from the bathroom thirty minutes later and it's clear from moms face that she isn't impressed with dad for not getting me to the doctors. My dad is sitting quietly at the counter apparently in the doghouse, I take the opportunity to grin at him behind her back.  
  
'I've made another appointment for you on Monday at the doctors, I'm going to drive you straight from here then drop you at school after'.  
  
I groan out load and it's now my dad's turn to grin at me 'Mommm, I'm fine'. The loud sneeze that follows this sentence doesn't do much for my case and my mom places a hand on my forehead.  
  
'You feel a bit warm honey'.  
  
I slap her hand away playfully 'mom, I'm fine, please'. No amount of words stop her when she is in full mothering mode and I find myself promptly fed and dispatched off to bed. I think if I hadn't been so nervous about the next days race I would've protested more.  
  
The next day  
  
The gun fires and I am one of the first off the starting line, all warnings about pacing myself over the distance go out of my head and I am already several metres ahead of the rest of the runners. The euphoria sweeps over me as I realise I am in first place.  
  
I pass my parents as they sit on the bleachers and wonder why they are looking concerned, I'm winning. As I reach the end of the first lap I notice that the other runners are gaining on me and I try to speed up, my breath coming in short sharp pants by now. I can't let them beat me, the image of my brothers laughing face comes into my head and I push myself harder. The familiar feeling of my chest tightening comes over me but I struggle on, determined for once in my life, to win one of these damn things. The first time that I begin to realise that maybe I have over- exerted myself is when white spots begin to flash before my eyes and I begin to feel dizzy. I am dimly aware of myself falling to the ground, grazing my arm and leg on the gravel before I lie staring up at the blue sky tying frantically to get some air into my lungs.  
  
Tim's POV  
  
He looks nervous I realise, he is standing on that the starting line with kids who are all at least a foot taller that he is. The starters pistol goes and he is off, gaining at least a metre on the others kids quickly and I find myself standing up, Jill also rising up next to me. He's going too fast, the other kids running behind him realise this and pull back slightly, pacing themselves as my son should also be. He's looking so happy as he passes us and I mouth 'slow down' to him, he looks confused for a moment but all too quickly he has passed us by and is making his way around the second bend of the track.  
  
I sit back down and cross my fingers. I watch him run another couple of hundred metres of the track before he alarmingly begins to slow. He staggers a bit and my heart leaps in my chest, he doesn't look good. The other kids run past him with ease and the next thing I know he is going down, he skids across the gravel and I wince inwardly. Jill and I are on our feet instantly and are making our way down the steps and over the advertising boards at the bottom. I don't worry about the annoyed shouts I am getting as I trample over everyone to get to him.  
  
I am several metres away when I see that he is lying prone on the ground with his coach and Brad bending over him.  
  
'He can't breathe' I faintly hear one of them say.  
  
I kneel down beside him and his fear stricken eyes meet mine. His chest is heaving as he struggles so hard to draw in even one breath. He sounds wheezy and I can see a faint tinge of blue around his lips. God, no.  
  
I take his hand and bend down 'Randy, try to calm down, take a deep breath. I touch his cheek.  
  
He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself but his lungs aren't cooperating, the rattling sound scares us all and I look around in a panic. The on-site paramedics have finally made their way over to us and I am pushed aside.  
  
They try to rouse him and he briefly opens his eyes, god he looks so scared, they flit briefly over the paramedics talking to him before returning to mine. I can see he is pleading for me, anyone, to help him and I stand aside, clenching Jill's hand in mine, so powerless to do anything. The paramedics place a oxygen mask over his mouth and begin blowing air into his lungs. The colour returns to his face and my heart starts beating again.  
  
Jill has to nudge me before I realise that one of the paramedics has been talking to me 'what?'.  
  
'Does he have any allergies, illnesses that we should know about?'  
  
'No, nothing, he's perfectly healthy'.  
  
'He got soaked out in the rain last night so it could be the beginnings of a cold' Jill speaks from beside me.  
  
'Does he suffer from asthma?'.  
  
I shake my head, my eyes still focussed on Randy 'not since he was very young'. They are virtually breathing for him now but he is losing the cold, clammy appearance of a few minutes ago. He is out of it now and isn't aware of them lifting him onto the stretcher and carrying him off of the field.  
  
Brad's POV  
  
I've never seen my dad look so scared, he sitting beside me now holding both mine and mom's hands as we sit in the ambulance, but he is completely focussed on my little brother lying on the stretcher across from us. The paramedic is leaning over him inserting what I think is an IV into his hand.  
  
I think back to the evening when talk of this race first came up, I remember the words I said to him when he spoke to me about it later in the evening. I laughed at him. My little brother who I am supposed to look after.  
  
I look up at my dad 'is he going to be okay?'.  
  
He nods and puts him arm around me 'he's going to be fine'.  
  
Randy's POV  
  
I open my eyes briefly and swallow, am I alive? The roughness of my sore throat convinces me that I am and I turn my head to the side. My dad is in the chair next to me, his hand placed over mine. He is staring out of the window.  
  
As I move he turns to look at me, a smile crossing his face briefly 'hey buddy, how are you doing?'  
  
I nod briefly and try to take off the mask that is still covering my nose and mouth. His hands stops mine 'don't try to talk, I'll get the doctor' He stands and leaves the room returning moments later with a doctor and my mother.  
  
'How are you doing young man? You gave all of us quite a scare for a moment there'. Without waiting for a response he removes the mask and shines a torch into each of my eyes briefly, when he is done I look up at him 'what happened?'. My voice sounds raspy and I try to swallow again.  
  
'Do you want some water?'  
  
I nod and wait as my dad pours a glass from the pitcher on the bedside table, he places a hand behind my head and lifts it to my lips. I swallow it gratefully, the cool water eases the burning in my throat temporarily. I lean back against the pillows, fighting the urge to close my eyes and sleep.  
  
The doctor sits on the end of my bed 'Randy, you were brought in here because you suffered a severe asthma attack during your race. From what I can gather from your parents you had very mild strain of this when you were younger but this reoccurrence was probably triggered by the drenching you received last night and today's exertions'.  
  
'What does this mean?'.  
  
'In the short term a very sore throat for you and you will find yourself short of breath for a while. In the long term we are all going to have to discuss preventative medicines and treatment but we can talk about that when you are feeling better - this machine connected to the mask is called a nebuliser and will help to clear your airways - you will need to wear this just for tonight to help settle your lungs'  
  
I nod and watch as he says his goodbyes and leaves the room.  
  
My mom sits on the bed next to me and places a hand on either side of me 'you okay?'.  
  
'My chest and throat hurts but apart from that, you know.' I smile at her as she looks down at me 'are Brad and Mark here?'  
  
'Yeah, they're outside, I'll bring them back to see you tomorrow when you are feeling better'.  
  
'Your dad's going to stay here tonight and keep you company, I'll be back tomorrow with your brothers' she leans down and kisses my cheek 'I'm glad you're okay -I love you sweetie'.  
  
She kisses my dad goodbye and quietly leaves the room, leaving my dad and I in relative silence. I feel my eyelids start to droop and feel him lean forward and fasten the nebuliser back over my mouth. The last thing I am aware of is his kiss on my forehead as I doze off.  
  
Tim's POV  
  
He dozes off as soon his eyes close and I find myself watching his chest rise and fall a few times before I tear my eyes away from him. I fight back tears as I lean back in my chair and my heart rate returns to normal for the first time since the race.  
  
I think that was the first time in my life that I have been truly scared for one of my boys, watching him as he struggled to draw air into his body, the fear in his eyes as he couldn't. I think that image will stay with me for the rest of my life.  
  
It always seems to be him, he's small for his age and gets picked on because of it, he's also always been the one who has suffered from more coughs and colds than Brad or Mark, yet he's always the one cracking jokes and enjoying life.  
  
He coughs in his sleep and I wince at the rattly sound that reverberates through his lungs, he shifts in his bed and tries to turn onto his side. I grab hold of the IV in his hand before his shifting tears it out. He settles again and I keep my hand on his, reassuring myself that he is still breathing, albeit unsteadily.  
  
The next thing I am aware of is being woken by Jill early the next morning, she and the boys are looking down at me with a grin on their faces. It seems I have been drooling onto my hand during the night. I wipe off the drool and greet them all.  
  
'How's he doing?, Brad asks, his gaze falling to his sleeping brother.  
  
'He's okay, his lungs sound better'  
  
They all turn and find a place to sit on his bed, I'm sure they are determined to wake him up and hear it from the horses mouth. The volume of their voices gradually increases until Randy is stirred from his sleep.  
  
Randy's POV  
  
The incessant sound of their voices cannot be ignored any longer and I sleepily open my eyes. All four of them are staring at me, Brad and Mark are particularly close and I groan and remove the mask 'can't you guys give me a break, I'm sick here'.  
  
They shake their heads 'no way, we're got a days hassling to catch up on'.  
  
My dad takes the mask from me and turns the machine off 'hey you guys, ease off, if there is any teasing to be done it's coming from me, not you'.  
  
I can't help but smile at them.  
  
'How are you feeling?' my mom asks.  
  
'Fine.better, when can I get out of here?'.  
  
My dad and mom exchange a glance 'we're not too sure yet, let's wait until the doctor gets here'.  
  
I sit up in my bed, reaching gingerly over to take a sip of water.  
  
**~~**  
  
We are joined by the doctor half an hour later and he takes in the rest of the family with a smile 'these must be your brothers'.  
  
I nod, wincing slightly as he listens to my chest with a freezing cold stethoscope 'That sounds much better, does your chest still hurt?'  
  
'Not as bad as it was, my throat feels worse', I glance at my parents 'when can I go home?'.  
  
'Well I need discuss with you and your parents the various medicines that we're going to be sending you home with today'. He lifts a small white bag from the table across the room 'but once that's done I'm happy for you to leave'.  
  
'Am I going to have to take something every day?'.  
  
The doctor shakes his head 'not necessarily' he pulls out two inhalers from the bag 'this brown one is was we call a preventer inhaler and should be taken first thing in the morning and last thing at night every day. It helps keep to protect the linings of your airways and stop them being so sensitive'.  
  
'And the blue one?'.  
  
'This is the reliever and is for if you are feeling short of breath at any point and should give instant relief on your lungs - the need for this one if greatly reduced if you have been using the preventer every day'.  
  
'We know the drill', mom cuts in 'I think we've still got a couple of these lying around the house somewhere'. She takes the inhalers from the doctor and places them into the bag.  
  
'I've also put a couple of leaflets in the bag for you to read but there is only enough medicine here to last you for a week or so, I recommend that you make an appointment for Randy to see your family doctor so he can figure out future doseages and discuss it further with you'.  
  
My eyes suddenly light up as I think of something 'does this mean I can't take part in sports any more?'.  
  
The doctor laughs 'unfortunately not, you can exercise as normal as long as you don't over-exert yourself and follow the guidelines in the leaflets I have given you'. He wraps the stethoscope around his neck 'Okay, you're free to leave young man'. My parents both shake his hand and thank him as he says his goodbyes.  
  
Later that night  
  
My dad and brothers are thoroughly enjoying the torture I'm being put through from the moment we returned home. Mom has insisted on complete rest for me for the remainder of the weekend and I have been ordered to 'rest' on the sofa and not move.  
  
So here I sit, a bowl of steaming soup on my lap, and my two brothers and my dad sitting opposite me, grinning widely, as I miserably gulp down every last disgusting morsel of mom's soup.  
  
I think I preferred the hospital!  
  
~~**~~  
  
The End 


End file.
